Flaked
by Saffello
Summary: Cosima is a 28yr old drifter with a half completed degree who finds herself without money to pay for a coffee at 8am in a gas station. Delphine is an overworked scientific business women who lives in power suits and finds herself in search of energy drinks at 8am in the same gas station. When Delphine offers to pay for the coffee, Cosima persuades Delphine to let her pay her back.
1. Chapter 1

Cosima needed coffee more than she needed air. She peeled her sun glasses off her face as she stumbled into the gas station at 8am on a Tuesday morning. She was never up this early, but the fact she hadn't been to sleep made up for that. 8am was practically still the night before. The light of the gas station made her eyes sting for a second and she was a little disorientated. The alcohol was still in her system, but mixed with the killer hangover she knew was coming. Dez, the gas station attendant was at the checkout, in his overly tight black t-shirt that wasn't meant for such a large Hawaiian man. Today was not the day to analyze his fashion choices, Cosima needed coffee and she needed it right in that second. Heading across the store to the coffee machine, Cosima vaguely heard the entrance door open and close as someone entered. Today was also not the day to make friends, she needed that coffee and she needed to get home to bed. It was also not the time she was going to rethink her life choices to be a drifter and never amount to something, that was definitely for a different time. When she got to the machine, her hands mechanically grabbed a brown cardboard cup and placed it under the nozzle, her hand lazily selected the Americano and she collapsed against the side in exhaustion. Her forehead pressed against the machine's front as her eyes watched the black liquid squirt at first before it poured into her cup. Her glasses fogged up but she literally did not care even a little. The person that entered earlier walked passed her but she didn't look up, the machine seemed extra slow today. But there was a buzz in the air, like something was going to happen in this gas station. Cosima let the feeling pass over her, it was probably just the come down.

Delphine needed energy drinks more than she had ever needed anything before in her life. Pulling up to the gas station she got out of the new Mercedes in a tired daze, barely walking, existing on fumes. She was so far away from home it was impossible to sleep, and so she had to keep going. That was the problem with out of city living, a constant commute into work and back. That was also the problem of having the job that she did, constant meetings, with crisis every day. The doors to the modern gas station opened automatically, she looked around to locate the drinks chillers, and headed straight there. But not before giving the gas station attendant a weak and tired smile. It felt like her suit was making it hard to walk. But that's what she got from not having changed out of them in what seemed two days. It felt hard and stiff. She unbuttoned a few of her blouse buttons just to get some air to her skin, and feel more alive. Then she noticed a glisten on her skin of sweat, it had been an exceptionally long night. Delphine noticed a smaller women pressing herself up against the coffee machine. A second of sympathy passed over her, before she realised they were in the same state. Pursing her lips, she moved past the women, feeling a tingly sensation for only a second before it melted away through her body. Her eyes wanted to move on to locate the drinks, but were captured by the girl's dark messy dreadlocks and blue spiral tattoo on her arm. But even that strange beauty could not keep her too long, her brain was in survival mode. The cool of the chiller met with her chest as she pressed against the door, feeling the cool against her cheek, she savoured it for a moment by closing her eyes. The fear of actually falling asleep shocked her awake, her hand reached out for the handle to the chiller, opened it up and pulled out a drink. Without thinking twice, she unscrewed the lid of the drink and started to drink in large gulps, staring at nothing in particular, just focussing on staying awake.

The coffee machine slowed to a stop, Cosima's hand grabbed a plastic lid and fit it onto the cup before dragging herself away from the warmth of the machine towards the checkout. Cosima realised that she was wearing what she wore the night before, baggy overly patterned trousers she used to meditate and get high in, a red tank top with someone else's black overly sized hoody and some tired looking vans. She didn't even care though, at this point she didn't even care whether the president walked in, she would just get her coffee and then consider saying 'hey'. She placed the coffee onto the counter and shook it, as if motioning that that was all she was getting. The Hawaiian guy didn't look impressed, he just stared at Cosima, taking the cup checking its size and then pushing buttons on his checkout.

"That'll be $4." He said in a west coast accent born and bred. Cosima just nodded slowly and put her hands in either pocket of the hoody. Her eyes woke up a little when she realised she couldn't feel her purse.

"Urr…" Cosima groaned, as she ran her hands over her body. Her purse obviously wasn't in her tank top and these pants didn't have pockets. Oh fuck. "Dude, I forgot my purse." Cosima was still tired as hell and ready to crash, but her panic woke her up.

"No cash, no coffee." The Hawaiian said, he didn't seem phased either way, and he certainly got paid either way. But this was no ordinary coffee this was Cosima's life blood, she needed it more than anything and he was not letting her have it. She needed it so bad.

"Dude I need this coffee, I need it so I can get my life together man, I just need to wake up ok. I live two blocks from here, I can totally come back and give the money to you." Cosima was pleading now, she picked up the coffee but thought better than to take it and run, she would get put in jail with all the priors she had for possession.

"This is not a charity, you can go home and get money, then come back and get your coffee. No cash, no coffee." The man was unyielding. Cosima was a strong individual, she had got through a lot of shit. Hell her life was a total mess and she still managed to get up every morning (evening) and carry on. But this, this was killing her. All sorts of feelings were going through her, like was she honestly going to risk jail for this coffee, was this coffee really going to help her. She thought back to her days in AA, 'if you're going to pick up a drink, pick up the phone instead'. Was this one of those situations?

Delphine sipped the last drop of the energy drink and felt a lot better, she still felt like her body had been torn out and stuffed back in all wrong, but she felt better than she did. Her eyes lazily watched the drama unfolding by the checkouts. The desperate young women with the dreadlocks and tattoo pleading the cashier to give her free coffee. For all she knew that women did that every day. For all she knew this women was some homeless hustler who tried to get coffee from every gas station on the outskirts of the city. But something told her otherwise. The man seemed completely straight faced, so her theory didn't feel totally unsupported. Her hand fumbled on her blouse buttons, it seemed the first couple weren't enough. She pushed her self off of the chiller, and began to slowly attempt a stroll to the checkout, she needed to pay at some point too. As she walked she felt the energy drinks finally getting into her veins and knew she would start shaking in a second, so much sugar was not good to her. But maybe it wasn't the sugar, as soon as she turned the corner of the last aisle and saw the women for all her beauty, she was breathless. _Mon dieu_. Her hand clasped onto the finished bottle of sugar drink as she approached the scene, her heart beat fast, and she was sure she had not felt this way in a very long time. 35 and addicted to her work had not left much opportunity to see women like that. Exactly her taste. Oh my.

"Dude you are going to waste a perfectly good cup of coffee because I don't have any money?!" The woman was against the checkouts side now, her hand holding onto it, probably holding back her anger. The women let go briefly to put her sun glasses on her face just as the sun came into view above some buildings.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am going to do." The man went to grab the coffee but the women lent forward and grabbed it from him stepping back from the counter with it in her hand, she seemed a little crazed and it made Delphine even hotter under the collar than before. "Oh you're going to steal coffee now? Really well done. If you do, I swear I will call the police." This was getting a little out of hand, even for a cup of coffee. Delphine some kind of protective instinct come over her and she half stepped a little closer to the women before thinking better. Even if there was some primal attraction in her to this women, in those pants that really showed that ass well, and the nape of her neck under the dreads all tied up in a loose bun, and the… 'calm down, Delphine.'

Cosima was really irate now, she knew the idea of that delicious life brew in front of her was getting further and further from her reach without money. She had only one way to secure it, she would have to run. She grabbed the coffee and went to move back.

"You know what, fuck you! I have had the worst night of my life and all I want is a fuc—"

" _Excusez-moi_ , can I pay for that coffee?" A little French voice popped up out of now where, Cosima was definitely sure she needed that coffee now that there were voices in her head. Then she felt someone at her side and looked up, taking her sunglasses off with her one free hand she saw the face of some kind of angel.

"What?..." Was all Cosima could get out, she was in such a daze that it didn't really seem real that there was some out of the blue French lady at her side willing to pay for a coffee from some psycho, unsympathetic, egomaniac gas station attendant that was refusing her a human right.

"I need to pay for my drink. I do not mind, at all really." This women's voice was so sweet and angelic, Cosima was now 100% sure she was still having a trip from the night before. She didn't know how to react, did she just back down from her conquest for coffee and let this woman pay or did she still run anyway, may as well end a wild night on a wild police run at 8am.

"I don't care, as long as someone pays." The Hawaiian that was threatening Cosima with an old Nokia, retreated from his stance and was a little more forgiving. Cosima was not willing to back down that easily, she gave him a dirty look and then looked back to this wonderful woman. It was then she realised how hot she was. This women, was literally stood there in a corporate power suit at 8am clutching a finished energy drink with bags under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. Suddenly she didn't feel alone in this war for coffee. But that suit clung so tightly so the Frenchies body that Cosima couldn't look away. She literally couldn't, it was like she was so tired that all her inhibitions had gone and she wasn't even afraid of getting caught checking her out. Her eyes trailed up from those killer stiletto heels, up her tight black pants. Her eyes hovered a little on the tight crease where her legs met, and she was so damn tempted to lick her lips but even that was too far. Her eyes moved to the woman's tailored blazer and that white silk blouse which had its buttons undone to the chest. 'Fuck, me' was all Cosima could think. If she really didn't think of hitting a joint, she definitely did now. Hell she needed it, she didn't expect this much excitement so early.

Delphine loved to be checked out, but this whole drama was about an unpaid for coffee and it still wasn't getting paid for. She felt the woman's eyes all over her and she was getting a little too excited at the attention. She felt her chest tighten. Delphine moved forward to pay, but in doing so her arm brushed the side of the woman's body. She had to suppress a moan, it was like nothing she had felt before, like just brushing past someone should not send shudders of pleasure. Especially, when they are half asleep at 8am! But it did and it was undeniable, half of her was sure the woman had to have felt it too. It was like some kind of electricity. She felt like slapping that coffee out of the woman's hand, pushing her up against the confectionary aisle and having her way with her right there and then. But that moment passed when the girl spoke.

"Cigarettes as well?" The girl suggested, in a commanding way. Delphine did not mind, she was happy that the girl managed to distract her. That fleeting moment of passion was about to take over. Whilst she would not regret the act in itself, she would be no good on this little sleep and this much sugar. Plus the gas attendant would get more than his money's worth and she wasn't that charitable. Delphine looked the girl in those big brown eyes (lined with perfect eye liner, which also made Delphine's heart flutter), and smiled sweetly. She just gave her a smile that she knew would send anyone over the edge if they were into her. She looked forward to the row of cigarettes behind the attendant, the woman said a brand and so the man grabbed it. He gave her a new total after she added the energy drink, and out of her back pocket she grabbed her company credit card.

Cosima was pretty sure she was going to collapse from sexual frustration. The blonde woman had reached her hand behind her and into her tight ass pocket in those power pants. Oh my god, it was like her weakness, when women were like, she didn't even know, just women man. Women were Cosima's weakness. She let the woman pay for her coffee and her cigarettes and watched her ass the whole time. It was 8am, who cares if she was staring at some French woman's ass, it probably was all a dream anyway. When she saw the gold credit card come out and pay for her things she knew this woman's suit wasn't just for show and she was some top dog somewhere. This lady was even more attractive, hot as hell and powerful. Cosima felt dizzy. She took a sip of that damn coffee when the women had paid.

"Urg, it's not even good coffee." Cosima spat as the women turned around with her cigarettes and they both started to walk out of the shop. "I know your whole family, I don't get why you didn't trust me, Dez!" Cosima shouted as she left the gas station shop, then she became overly aware of the women behind her and tried to remain cool.

"Let us just go." The women said politely and she put a hand on the Cosima's shoulder to motion her to go out of the door. When her hand touched her Cosima swore her heart stopped and her vagina had just taken control of her whole body, there was no going back, she needed to bang this woman more than this damn coffee. The coffee was drunk in literally five seconds after getting out into the court area. Her hand clutched the empty paper cup and she started to pray in her head. 'Please let this woman ask to bang me, pleaaaase let her jump me right now'. Cosima was normally the type to scoot over to some girl on a sofa at a party and in 5 seconds be making out with her, 5 minutes later be upstairs in the house banging. But this time, she was nervous and that felt unnatural. They got to the edge of the pathway, and Cosima caught sight of the expensive looking Mercedes and she was even more regretful at not making a move.

There was a moment where the two of them stood still next to each other, a moment where Cosima's mind was racing about all of the possibilities the two of them had. A moment where Cosima just wanted to take her hand and show her the city, show her the damn beach and then bang her in that fancy car. But Cosima did nothing at all.

"Ok, well I am going to go home now. Don't worry about the coffee, really." The woman gave Cosima a weak smile but it was so meaningful that Cosima couldn't put it into words. It was a small smile, but those lips curled in such a way it made her think about a whole life with those lips kissing her every morning. Cosima went to speak, but she didn't say anything, she just looked up into the blonde's eyes and smiled. Her smile was characteristic, it was cheeky and sultry, her fangy teeth on show. She even did her head tilt that made all the women smile, but she stopped it quickly. Shut herself down before she even really began. The women nodded her head, there were definitely words between them unsaid and Cosima's head was screaming for the woman to say them. 'Hey let's get drinks later', or 'Hey, can I have your number?', even 'So, lets go somewhere'. But none of that happened. Cosima just looked to the smooth asphalt and kicked a loose rock onto the road. Her hand holding her sunglasses swung in the cool breeze and she started to smile at the floor. So much regret was in her head as the women reached her car. She guessed if it was meant to be then fate would intervene and make it happen. And that didn't happen so just maybe-

"I really can pay you back, I just need to get home to get my purse. I live literally two blocks from here." Cosima's shouted.

Delphine's heart dropped. They reached the edge of the gas station and neither of them said anything. Delphine was too old to make the first move now, attraction was young, youthful, and it wasn't something she had time to engage in anymore. But there was a definitive pull towards the small woman that she could not shake and it refused to let her go without a word. But no words came to her, she just said nothing and looked out over the San Francisco scenery, the light of the rising sun hitting everything in a blissful dull blue light. She watched a couple of birds lift themselves from a tree without effort and fly away. Her attention was brought back to the girl standing a little too close to her. Her hand twitched a little, she really just wanted to reach out and take that hand, she wanted to just take this woman into her car and drive somewhere, anywhere. There was an unrisen urge in her to drive away and not come back, go on some adventure and become a new person. The cool morning breeze hit her chest and she felt this overwhelming sense of new beginnings.

"Ok, well I am going to go home now. Don't worry about the coffee, really." Delphine said it but she did not mean it. Her head screamed for her to stop, to take the girl, to ask her for drinks, to ask her to come with her, to just know the girls name. But she just smiled and began to walk away, her hand pushing her hair behind her shoulder, and her eyes focussing on her car. When she turned fully away she closed her eyes and took a sharp breath. She really was too old for whatever was happening between them in that moment. There was a moment when she was sure that her feet were starting to turn back. But they didn't. There was another moment where she swore she started to say something but stopped. As much as she regretted it, when she reached her car, she knew she had to leave and not come back. Her mind raced over her 'youth' and all the flings she had, and another part of her scolded her for thinking she was that old. How old was 35 these days? Distractions like this were what kept her from being the best-

"I really can pay you back, I just need to get home to get my purse. I live literally two blocks from here." The women shouted to her, Delphine took a sharp breath and sighed in relief, Turning immediately to face the woman.

"Yes." She said before she could overthink it anymore and ruin this. Who cares. What's the risk? Why doesn't she venture out of her comfort zone once and a while, why doesn't she talk to strangers and just forget herself for a day. Even then in that moment, Delphine had the thought that she was 35 and venturing out with strangers who refuse to pay for coffee was not advisable. But there was something different with this one. Delphine leant back against her car, her hands behind her back. She inadvertently pushed her chest out in the action, but it couldn't hurt to flirt. The women beamed up at her, and that fangy smile sent thrills over Delphine. Who cares if she was 35, this was probably the most exciting thing she had done in years.

"Great." Was all the women said. There was a pause between the two of them, where only the distance sounds of engines on the free way and birds in the morning sky could break the silence. It was enough though, they just looked at each other for a moment or two. Each of them had words caught on the edges of their mouths just itching to be spoken, but both at a loss. Their eyes connected and it felt like Delphine really was looking into that woman's soul, as if in some foreign way, she could hear what the woman was thinking. Beckoning her to come closer. Delphine knew it was her place to say something.

"I'm Delphine." She said, quietly, just audible to the women across from her. The women smiled even harder, but her head was bowed sweetly at the ground. The women twisted to face her as well, and her legs crossed over and her hands held each other, probably in nerves. Delphine couldn't help but melt.

"Cosima." Cosima introduced herself and took a step forward. She looked up at Delphine. The sun that had just fully risen above the buildings behind the station hit Cosima's eye lashes and flooded light all over Delphine. Her eyes stung for a moment because of her impending hangover. She raised her hand to bring shade so she could actually see, the shadow cast and showed that Delphine had moved and was walking back over. Cosima's heart jumped, she bit her lip and looked down to the floor out of the sun. She didn't put her sun glasses back on, to be honest she had forgot about everything other than the look of that woman's smile.

"That's a unique name." Delphine stated warmly, as they stood next to each other.

"Yeah…" Cosima laughed, she was honestly so nervous she couldn't formulate words.

Delphine froze for a second. She had one life, she knew that but she really wasn't one for careless risks. She was essentially a business woman and that entailed careful calculated decisions based on evidence and theory, not to throw caution to the wind and go with the moment. Going with the moment lost research and years of work. But she didn't care about that now. She saw's the sun burst its banks and the rays of light fill the court yard, she took that distraction to push herself off of the car and move towards Cosima. She felt a rush, it may have been the energy drinks, she knew when she came down from the sugar high she would regret this, but she wanted that rush. She wanted to feel something for once.

"That's a unique name." Delphine said in a suddenly desperate voice, as if her body was reacting to her racing thoughts of longing. She collected herself and smiled, Cosima giggled, and it melted her heart. That name was nice; it was beautiful even. Even in it's uniqueness it suited the enigmatic woman perfectly. It seemed to fit. She couldn't say the same about her own name, she always pictured herself as a Rachel.

"Yeah…" Cosima said, the way she said it was dragged out and husky, a twang of strong west coast and smoking on her breath. Delphine literally let out a moan, but quickly distracted Cosima from noticing by moving her hand up to gesture movement.

"Shall I drive?" Delphine asked, her voice a little high pitched from restraining the literal moaning she wanted to do. If she was honest to herself, she didn't expect to have this sort of reaction to Cosima, or anyone, at her age. She motioned her hand back at her car, and stared into those big eyes and waited for a response. Cosima's eyes looked behind her to the car, and then back right up into Delphine's own. The way her eyes lost focus and regained it on the car, and the way they focused back on her own, sent shivers over Delphine. Even the finite moments, even the way her eyes moved were sending her crazy. Cosima chuckled and tilted her head to the ground and back up, she looked like a puppy.

"I only live a few blocks I promise. We can walk there and it will, like-" Cosima stuttered. For such a confident, down to earth person, she was up in the clouds. "-save the, environment, or whatever…" Cosima had to give a reason, the car really was a little much. Plus, it would take time away from the both of them. She did care about the environment, but she cared more about pleasure in life. She was hedonistic, sure, but she was also realistic. When you meet someone like this at 8am at a gas station, you cannot let yourself live if you let them go. At least that's how she justified taking a stranger back to her house. She could see Delphine's hesitation, there were thoughts racing in that blonde's head, and she just couldn't wait to pick her mind and find out what her story was. She knew exactly why she was there, she hadn't even been home yet, not really. But why Delphine? What lead this women, clearly some top dog, to come to energy drinks at this hour.

"Sounds good." After a sharp breath Delphine replied, and Cosima's heart flittered. She couldn't help but grin her fangy teeth and laugh a little more. Stupid nerves. Act cool. Cosima didn't really know what to say now, so she just added a little mystery by beginning to walk. She noticed Delphine hung back a little, she didn't quite take the step at the same time as Cosima. Cosima didn't look back, she figured if this was going to happen it would. She closed her eyes as she walked and prayed as long as hard as she could to make that woman start walking, and walk with her. She had never prayed before, but that woman elicited something in side of her that she needed, desperately needed to explore. "Wait." The woman finally said, Cosima stopped immediately and turned around to face the blonde. "I need my phone." Delphine said, she ran over to her car slipped inside for just a second and grabbed her phone. In bending over to get it, Cosima took the opportunity to stare one more time. She was suddenly not at all worried, even if this woman did not follow, that ass would stay with her forever. Delphine reappeared, smiling and slightly jogged over to Cosima on the other side of the court. "Sorry, it's for business…" Delphine's voice trailed off as she got closer, and her cheeks started to blush. Who had the upper hand now, Cosima thought as she saw the effects of their proximity. But then again, she thought, it could just be the small output of exercise that was jogging.

"So…" Cosima began once they had started walking down the sidewalk. There were only a few cars at this hour, only a few with their slowly creeping engines crawling up on the road and then passing without hesitation. Cosima shoved her hands into the pockets of the hoody that was not hers, and looked at her feet smiling. "What brings you to a gas station at 8am?" Cosima started off casual, containing her excitement and want to just scream with sexual frustration. Delphine's heels clicked into the quiet air, her hands were in front of her body, clutching her phone. She even walked business, and oddly that still turned Cosima on.

"It's what I was leaving behind that ended in a gas station, rather than the gas station being my destination." Delphine politely coughed a laugh and looked ahead of her. "I have been up all night working, and the reason my team stayed up all night never went anywhere. So it was a waste really." Delphine's French accent was thicker now, Cosima noticed the tiredness in her voice. She suddenly felt bad, she had dragged this woman from the comfort of going home and was taking her to her flat to find what, a purse?

"Look if you want to go back-" Cosima began apologetically.

"No, non!" Delphine said a little took quickly, not defensively as such but she instinctively dispelled the notion. Her quickness made Cosima blush. "It's just…" The Frenchie began. "I'm 35-" Delphine paused quickly, probably to gauge a reaction from Cosima but there was none. "-And I feel like I have done nothing with my life." Again Delphine's voice trailed off. Their hands briefly touched, and both pulled away, but Cosima felt the warmth and craved it.

"I know the feeling." Cosima laughed nervously. She didn't know what to say to that. Cosima let the words hang in the cool air as they walked. She started a game of dodging the cracks in the sidewalk, it didn't work, but she tried.

Delphine felt a compulsion to let her heart pour, to let those racing thoughts surface and tell this stranger her story. But even that, at this early hour, was too long. So she just told her the facts, that she was up all night and had no direction in life.

"I know the feeling." Cosima said, and Delphine didn't doubt it. She noticed that Cosima did not reply and so she didn't speak up either. Strangely the silence between them wasn't awkward, they were just walking. Walking as if they knew each other for years. But Delphine couldn't deal with silence, where she worked silence did not pay, and it certainly got nothing done.

"I am intrigued." Delphine started to smirk at the thought and looked down to her companion. "Why does someone like yourself end up there at this hour." Delphine's accent came out in the word 'hour' and she tried to hold it back a little, her French was more American at work and in her free time and especially when she was tired, it became very native. Cosima looked up at her, and her eyes sparkled. Delphine bit her lip and had to look away down the sidewalk at the junction they were approaching. She watched the cars pulling out of the road and pulling in. But she never was that good at distractions, so she looked back down into those eyes and sighed.

"Some one like me? I'll let that pass!" Cosima giggled and bit her lip, she playfully nudged Delphine a little, and the blonde laughed. They shared a moment. When they contacted it felt so natural and warm. "Let's just say I was up a little late, around a friends and I needed to get home. I don't need a car when I have coffee." Cosima held the now empty paper cup in the air in front of them. Delphine admired this woman's charisma, she admired even after such little time, the way Cosima carried herself. How much of it was nerves, she would never know, but from what she had seen she wanted to see more. Just who this friend of Cosima's was, why they were up so late, and why they couldn't give her a lift back intrigued Delphine. With a hint of unfounded jealously Delphine dwindled on the idea of why they were up so late. In fact, the thought of it made her a little sad- "Well I pulled an all nighter at this party, I had wanted to crash but I had a fight with the girl who ran the party…" Cosima added, Delphine was relieved. At least Cosima wasn't up all night doing other things- "Don't worry, I am 28 with no life plans and a half finished degree in Evolutionary Developmental Biology." Cosima smirked, but Delphine sensed a sadness in her voice. It pained her. Delphine watched the cracks in the path pass under her feet in a blur with each step. They were walked a little faster now, and the sun was cracking. Delphine slyly checked her wrist watch, it was 8:30am.

"It's just down here." Cosima said and turned a corner, Delphine didn't quiet get the gesture to turn and so stepped a little in the other direction before turning to follow, they laughed together about it and then walked again in frustrated silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima stuttered that the housing complex they were walking into was her home, and that it was only a floor up. She felt a little bad for dropping the whole 28 and no life thing, really she should have bragged about her achievements. Which were, sparse but what's a little exaggeration between strangers? She lived on the corner of the complex overlooking the city, and lived just above a flat filled with fresher university students. She didn't mind, if anything they held wild parties that Cosima was always invited to. She wasn't sure if they liked her awesome company or the weed she brought along though. She grabbed her keys and started to unlock her apartment door. Delphine stood to the side of the door way, and leant up against the wall watching her unlock the door. The way she looked, with that small smirk made Cosima prick up, her chest tightened and her eyes moved from Delphine's lips and back to the door.

"Sorry it's a little bit of a mess, I'll grab my purse now though." Cosima finally opened the door after rattling her large key chain of keys, full of key chains from different tourist traps around the state. She walked in slowly, and let Delphine take a seat on a sofa. Her apartment was one of the show homes that the complex came with, because of that when she moved in they gave her everything. Toasters, under cabinet lighting for the kitchenette, two sofas, a flat screen and the whole place was furnished. Not only that but on some days a cleaner comes through, and it looked like this was one of those days. Cosima hovered in the kitchen that was immediately to the left of the front door, and flitted her hands nervously across the counter top, feebly attempting to find her purse. Her heart was racing; this woman was in her home! Delphine had walked across from the door to the living room on the other side of the open plan apartment. She had walked straight to the floor to ceiling windows and not the sofa, her hands behind her back over that sweet ass, she looked out over the city. "Nice view, huh?" Cosima said, she was definitely distracted by that ass and the way it hung in those tight black pants. Delphine moaned her agreement and that made Cosima clutch the side of the counter. Even just that sound set her off. Cosima took a sharp breath and collected herself, taking one more look at that ass before closing her eyes and turning away to look at the door. Once her mind was a little clearer, she actually looked around the kitchen, and her purse wasn't in the key bowl that sat on the divider between the kitchen and the living room. Maybe it was on the table? Cosima moved opposite the kitchen to the right of the front door and to a table with a flower centre piece. The cleaner must have gone through all the mail again, because it was stacked neatly next to that months rent notice. Cosima flipped the rent slip, and subsequent missing rent slip and slid them under the pile of mail.

"It's beautiful." The sun was behind them, but it cast its light so wonderfully over the golden city below, Cosima took a moment to walk over to the living area and stand beside Delphine looking out of the window. They stood with their shoulders touching, both silent, and both tensed, as they looked out.

"Yeah…" Cosima groaned as she looked out in amazement. It made her laugh that she had never really thought about the view that much. When she was home she crashed, lit up a joint and crashed again. She didn't have time to look out over the city. Normally the curtains were closed anyway, it was the clear that had opened them…Cosima was glad she did.

"Have you found it?" Delphine said in a perky tune, way too early for that, and turned to face Cosima. They were close, chest to chest. Even Cosima took a step back. She had this woman in her living room and she had every opportunity to just push her down against the sofa and have her way with her. But doing that might result in injury from those killer hot stilettos.

"Ur no, sorry." Cosima stepped back and moved herself into the small patch of cream carpet that separated the kitchen, living area, and dining area. She froze just for a second, nudging her glasses back up and sniffling a little. "Must be in the bedroom, back in a second." Cosima has started talking with her hands, which she did when she was nervous. Nervous because the way she had just said 'bedroom' sounded like an invite, and the small step of Delphine's foot looked like an acceptance. But Cosima couldn't deal with that pressure, so she just scurried into the bedroom and quickly checked her dresser, bed sheets, her piles of clothes on the floor and her old textbooks that were sadly gathering dust. She took a second to pick one up and look it over. Flashbacks of her uni days crossed her mind and so did the accompanying nostalgia. But she dropped it back, shrugged her shoulders and re-entered the living room. "I can't find it?" Cosima said awkwardly.

Delphine heart was in her throat, she leant up against the wall next to the door and watched Cosima struggle to get her key into the lock hole. Something about the way the muscles in her exposed arm moved under her skin, and the way she bit her lip in concentration really hit Delphine's buttons. There was a moment, she was sure of it, that Cosima had wanted to kiss her. And Delphine had wanted to let her. Delphine smirked at the young woman struggling beside her. In her complex they used swipe cards not keys. The thought of her complex where she stayed made her feel lost and lonely for a second. Just as Delphine was about to lean in and take Cosima for a kiss, the door burst open and Cosima seemed to run in. Had she misinterpreted this event? Delphine suddenly felt terrible. Following behind she let herself walk over to the large window opposite the door and admire the view. But really, the only view she wanted to see was Cosima.

"Sorry it's a little bit of a mess, I'll grab my purse now though." Cosima said, but Delphine disagreed. It wasn't messy at all and to be honest if Cosima thought that was messy Delphine did not want her to come back to her place. Come back to her place? Delphine was getting ahead of herself. She looked out over the city and watched the few cars that were turning up on the roads, just a few more but definitely busier than when they had started walking. The whole time she watched, and it amounted to a minute or two now, she was overly aware of Cosima in the room. Delphine felt like Cosima's eyes were all over her, she felt them search her body, her shoulders framed with her golden hair, her back, her ass and then between her legs. ""Nice view, huh?" Cosima had said, her voice was softer now, distracted. Delphine nodded her agreement but kept looking out at the rays of sunlight creeping across the rooftops.

"It's beautiful." Delphine said in the same softened tone, she heard Cosima start to move and her body naturally tensed up. Not in fear but in anticipation. She half expected to feel Cosima's hands come around her waist and pull her in close, for Cosima's hands to come up to her neck, push her hair to one side and her lips caress her skin. But Cosima just stood there, right next to her, their shoulders touching. Delphine was about to take a sharp breath at the contact, but by now she was getting used to the electricity between them. She moved her head a little to look down at the brunette, maybe just to signal her consent, maybe just to signal that she was ok if Cosima wanted to make out right there and then. But she looked back out of the window and swallowed. By now, surely she would have gotten over nerves and was able to make the first move. But it was not to be, so she distracted herself. "Have you found it?" Delphine said and moved energetically, a little too much because now they were face to face, chest against chest. Delphine swallowed again and let out a little laugh from nerves. How warm she felt against her, how tempted she felt.

"Ur no, sorry." Cosima was alert, she moved back a little and then all at once moved herself to the centre of the room, nudged up her glasses and let off an awkward smile. Delphine scolded herself, she had definitely read this wrong. "Must be in the bedroom, back in a second." The way Cosima had said this renewed Delphine's hope. There was a sense of invitation and Delphine leaped at the opportunity and moved forward with a sigh. Quickly she retreated when she saw the look of shock on Cosima's face, however subtle and unnoticeable Delphine was trained to spot these kinds of things. Cosima was off in a second, running into the bedroom and out of site. Delphine stood there, looking after the exact spot on the wall that Cosima left her view. Her mind raced, she suddenly felt like an idiot for being there. She thought that maybe this would be a great chance to do something foolish and let herself go for a day. But it was not to be. She had half a mind to leave before Cosima could tell she had gone, but that was not something she did often. So Delphine waited, alone in the apartment.

"I can't find it?" Cosima said awkwardly. "But I think I know where I left it? Do you mind if we go there and get it?" Cosima came back into the room, her face was embarrassed and a little red. It complimented her vest top perfectly. Suddenly all the doubts Delphine had slipped away as easy as she poured a glass of wine each night to calm her sleep. She smiled and moved towards the door.

"Oui, yes, of course. Where?" Delphine had to lighten the mood she felt she had created. Cosima smiled.

Cosima felt really bad that she was asking Delphine to take her to the party she was at last night. But it seemed ok, when they reached the car at the gas station there was a mood between them of calmness, it seemed a little forced from Delphine's part. Maybe she should lighten the mood, Cosima thought.

"Yeah its 178 Boulevard. The one with the…with the urr…giant dick on the porch." Cosima was ashamed that the guys house had a giant dick sculpture on the drive, but he was an 'artist' so what could she expect. Delphine seemed to laugh, when she got into the car and slotted her keys into ignition.

"Giant, hmm, dick?" Delphine laughed and started the car. Cosima pressed herself as close to the centre gear shift as she could, there arms almost touched. When Delphine pushed her manual car into reverse, her hand brushed Cosima's leg. Oh fuck. The touch, sent shivers through Cosima and she knew she was wet. Damn man, get yourself together, she is just doing a good deed! Cosima thought to herself, although she knew there was something more between them.

"He's an artist. So he likes to make sculptures. But he is in a kind of phallic stage so he makes giant, dicks." Cosima tried to act as if that was a normal thing, but it was far from normal. "Sorry, I didn't realise how not normal that was until I said it out loud. So yeah, sorry about that." Cosima's tone changed, she was playful and laughed some more. Delphine laughed with her, she pushed her car into first, again brushing Cosima's leg and pulled off onto the main road. Cosima watched Delphine's delicate hand shift gears, and felt, really felt the way the simple touch felt. The pleasure radiated across her leg in an instant and straight between her leg as if on a direct link. Cosima couldn't help but be in a hormone entrenched good mood with the way Delphine felt. "Do you like, urr, art?" Cosima attempted to be engaging, normally she could be so open, friendly and playful. Flirty even. But Delphine made her a nervous wreck, so full of want but empty of action.

"Yes, I do actually. I love Monet, and Renoir, and sometimes even van Gogh but I have to be intoxicated!" Cosima's question seemed to strike a chord with Delphine, Cosima immediately regretted it, she knew nothing about real art, just her friend junk contraptions. Cosima tried to seem interested, as if she knew all of the names. Of course she knew van Gogh, but the others went right over her head. "Who do you love, what do you like?" Delphine seemed even more interested in Cosima's answer than her own. It made Cosima feel a little warm that she would have such an interest. Delphine shifted gear again, but this time it didn't touch Cosima's leg but the anticipation was even more intense.

"Urrr…" Cosima tried to wrack her brain for just a name, even one single name of an artist she knew about. But her school days were behind her and she was always more intellectual than artistic, but who would know that these days. "I don't even know man, I am sorry." Cosima laughed. "I like a lot of stuff I see around the city, it's edgy, real, but I don't really have a favourite I guess." Cosima looked up to Delphine as she drove. The concentration was so solid, focused, and sexy. Oh man. "Do you wanna-" Cosima's tone changed, she took a chance, she was saying 'fuck it' and going for it.

"Yes?" Delphine responded immediately, picking up on the tone. Cosima got nervous. Oh fuck she was suddenly nervous. She wanted to ask Delphine if they could pull over in that street and fuck. She was going to ask if they wanted to spend the day together back at her flat and fuck in her bed, only leaving for food and water. She wanted to ask what her vagina had been screaming to ask all the time that they had been together.

"Turn, there is a turning coming up that would get us there a little quicker." Cosima lied about what she was going to ask, she felt bad, but there was no way in hell she was just going to come out and ask that.

"Oh…" Delphine replied and started to signal for the turn, checking her mirrors and then smiling weakly back at Cosima. Cosima's heart dropped, she knew that Delphine was waiting for a certain question, probably the one she was going to ask. But yet again she let herself down sexually. There was hope in the way Delphine said her reply, and it made Cosima tingle.

"It's just down here on the right, you can tell which one by the urrr…giant dick." Cosima laughed again and soon the atmosphere had shifted to that of light hearted humour.

"It is definitely large." Delphine agreed and pulled up, put her hand break on and stared at the large phallic object just by her driver's side window. The dick was bright green, made out of sheets of spray painted metal and held together with twisted metal which looked like gross pulsing veins. Both of the women stared at it in disgust. "I am just glad I don't have to deal with one of those-" Delphine said it quickly and it made Cosima grin, Delphine winked at her and got out of the car. "Come, let's find your purse." Cosima waited back and stared at Delphine's ass probably for the last time. That fine behind stretched those black pants tight and Cosima almost lost all of her shit. Holding her racing heart beat back and she got out of the car and came around to Delphine's side, gave her an encouraging smile and knocked on the door.

No one responded to the door bell or when they knocked a few times, Cosima knew the door would be open and so tried her luck. Under the push of her fist the door opened up and bounced off of the wall behind it.

"She always left it unlocked." Cosima explained with a smirk. Delphine did not seem confident about going inside, but Cosima knew Delphine had probably broken all of her rules today, what was one more.

The moment Delphine sat down in that car she knew the drive was going to be fuelled by the sexual frustration between the two of them. She had to release it somehow, test her luck and see how Cosima reacted. When she first shifted gear into reverse she noticed how close Cosima was pushing herself. She knew that when she moved the gear stick they would touch. Her hand hesitated on the shift stick and waited a few seconds before trying it. She pulled it and locked it into gear, brushing the side of her hand against Cosima's leg. She as warm and inviting, Delphine had half a mind to reach over, push her hand between Cosima's legs, push itself under her pants and just fuck her right there in the court yard. She shook her head to rid the day dream, reversed the car and went to drive towards the road. Delphine shifted gear once more that she knew would touch Cosima. She saw the way Cosima's leg instinctively moved towards Delphine, towards Delphine. She wasn't stupid, she knew the effects of someone touching her upper thigh, so she knew exactly what it was doing to Cosima. The drive was long and hard even though it was really a few blocks the other direction from Cosima's. Delphine desperately wanted to pull over fast, unbuckle her seat belt and demand they fuck. Well that's what her body was saying, her mind wanted to test this out, get the purse and see what happens.

"Do you wanna-" Cosima started after some gap filling chat. Delphine's ear pricked at the way Cosima said it, she was nervous, shaky but filled with a desire that came out in the husky sexy way she asked the question.

"Yes?" Delphine knew she asked too quickly, her foot on the break already, ready to slam them on pull over and go at it. Her hands gripped the wheel, her knuckles white in anticipation.

"Turn, there is a turning coming up that would get us there a little quicker." Cosima stated. It was a blatant side track from where that question was really going, Delphine knew it but she let Cosima distract them. Delphine really wished Cosima has just asked.

Walking over the bodies of people crashed out from the night before at 9am really wasn't how either of them planned to spend their day. But it was the only way to find Cosima's purse. Cosima took the lead, moving some guy off of the coffee table, he fell the floor with a moan but did not wake up. Cosima searched through the pile of keys and phones, but her purse wasn't there. Delphine just looked over the living room, at all of the people crashed out drunk and the glass bottles laying everywhere and did not feel at all nostalgic of being younger. In fact, she did not miss the smell of sick and Budweiser that seemed to cling to the walls. Even in her disgust, Delphine managed to check Cosima out. That small body moving desperately to find a purse, the way her muscles flexed and the way her ass hung in those pants of hers. Delphine didn't even know what to call those pants, they were the right kind of loose.

"Hmm maybe it's in one of the bedrooms? I urr…was in them a lot last night." Cosima gave a weak laugh, she was being honest she was in them a lot, but she didn't want this new blonde to think she slept around. Maybe it would help her seem attractive under all these nerves. Nervous but still good in bed? It was better than Delphine thinking she was a thief.

"Ha." Delphine laughed, raised her eyebrows, and looked towards the hall way. "Let's go look." Delphine moved and closed the space between the two of them, careful not to step on anyone. Cosima was aware of how close they were, maybe it was the smell of alcohol but she felt a little light headed. If anything was going to happen, she had to make her move soon. It was as she could feel the closeness of her purse, thus the ending of their adventure. They walked down the hall, it was cream carpeted, white walled and 'art' hung up in frames lining about shoulder height all the way down. Cosima gave a description of the purse and they set out in different rooms. Cosima held the handle of one closed door, Delphine had done the same on the opposite door. Cosima looked up and gave an apologetic grin, Delphine probably hadn't planned on searching someone's house today. Delphine looked down at her partner in crime and grinned back, she felt alive. She felt the adrenaline through her veins, and knew it was all just the rush, but Cosima made her feel invincible.

"Hey guys, is this what you're looking for?" A mans voice startled Delphine as they walked back out of the hall way empty handed. A man was laying on the sofa, one eye closed, with a beanie that seemed stuck to his head. His long thin tattooed arm held a purse up in the air over the back of the sofa. Cosima's eye lit up in joy. Delphine sighed in relief, one more minute in here and she would-

"Yes! Thanks dude!" Cosima leaped forward and snatched the purse from his hand, he smiled a little showing his browning teeth. "You're literally a life saver!" Cosima high fived his sleepy hand and spun around to Delphine. "I can totally pay you back now!" She opened up her purse and looked in.

"There's nothing in it, but I did find this ha ha." The man spoke again, Cosima saw that there was no change in her purse and frowned apologetically at Delphine. Delphine shook her head with a smirk to dispel the idea that she had to actually pay her back. Cosima looked back to the man, he had a joint rolling between his two fingers. Her joint! Cosima grabbed it from his hand, and slapped him over the head playfully.

"Get your own stash, Jack!" He smiled again before collapsing back onto the sofa. Cosima held the joint and thought for a second before looking back to Delphine. Cosima moved a little closer and spoke in a hushed voice. Delphine was aware of their proximity and took a sharp breath in, looking down at the brunette who was looking up to her, their faces just inches apart. "I have no money, but I do have this." Cosima held the mostly fresh joint up to Delphine, sceptically confident that she might say yes. "If you have had the night I have, then you will want to do this with me. I know just the spot." Cosima held her breath and waited for a response. Delphine bit her lip, she felt youthful and playful but suddenly she was very serious. She stared at the joint, its long appendage and twisted end. Then she forgot about that for a moment and looked up into Cosima's eyes past those black rims and winged eye liner. Her eyes were so deep and honest, maybe she was a drifter but she was the most intriguing drifter Delphine had ever seen. Screw it. Delphine threw caution to the wind for what she hoped was the last time that day and nodded. "Great!" Cosima laughed and leaped forward from the sofa and hugged Delphine. It was quick, all too sudden and comfortable. Cosima let go quickly, but held onto her arms looking up into her eyes. "Ha ha, sorry I just…got really excited for some reason." Cosima apologised. Delphine hadn't moved but Cosima could feel her arm tense under her suit jacket. Delphine felt the warmth surround her like warm water, for that moment she never wanted Cosima to let go, and then she did all too quickly. "The spot is just through here." Cosima saw the way Delphine relaxed, so she tried her luck again. Cosima held onto the joint with one hand and took Delphine's with the other. Her fingers slowly slid between the blondes, inching to test the waters, before they became inter locked. Delphine smiled, she felt some of the rising tension release, but a lot more push itself into her pants. Cosima smiled too, her face going red. Fuck she was normally really good at this, and now she was nervous as hell to hold the Frenchies hand… she was losing her game.

They walked back through that hallway and through to the back of the house and out into their back yard. Their yard was balanced on the top of a hill overlooking the city yet more, but with a much more blissful view.

"Don't look just yet." Cosima said and took them sharply to the left of the guy's house and to a set of external stairs. Delphine seemed sceptical as they walked up the rickety metal stair case to the roof, but once she got there her breath was taken away. The blasting morning sun had mostly risen across the whole city, people were up, cars were driving up and down the streets like ants in a colony. Lights for apartment buildings were turning off and more and more birds were circling in the sky. The cool breeze was welcomed in the heat, Delphine held on more tightly to Cosima's hand.

"Thank you." Delphine said quietly. She wasn't sure if she was actually talking to Cosima for bringing her up here, or the to herself for pushing herself to do something different. For finally becoming that person she used to be again. The person who would go on adventures with random strangers which would form the best (and worst) memories of her life so far. All she had now were scientific achievements, which meant the world to her, but they couldn't amount to human experience. The feeling of feeling something, the experience of experience itself. Labs had taken their toll on her and now she felt free. Cosima had no idea of the revelation going on inside of Delphine's head, and so she grabbed her lighter from her bra and lit up the joint, taking the first, deserved drag and holding the smoke in as she passed to Delphine. Delphine looked around, suddenly brought about the present, and smiled nervously at the joint. She had done cigarettes many times in France and her life (stress sometimes took over), but never this. Tentatively she took the joint from Cosima's fingers, her eyes lingering a little too long on the short nails and strength of her hand. With a deep breath before hand, which was mostly filled with the smell of marijuana anyway, Delphine brought it to her lips. Cosima stared at the delicate way Delphine held the joint, the way her finger tips caressed it and rolled it to test its worth. Cosima bit her lip and Delphine took her first drag. She looked expert, Cosima suddenly wondered if she had done this before. Then Delphine started to cough, not dramatically but sweetly. "Forgive me, cigarettes are more my forte. This tastes…distinctive." Delphine smiled and motioned if it was ok to take another drag. Cosima nodded slowly, too transfixed in the sultry way Delphine took in the smoke, the way her throat held it down and then the way it came out in a cloud around their faces and how it disappeared into the morning mist.

"Forgive me, but you're so freaking hot right now." Cosima said, after they had taken a few drags in silence. They were sat on the edge of the roof, their legs dangling down to the back yard below, complete with pool and aged chairs and table. Delphine smiled as she took her drag, she tilted her head back, letting her hair fall behind her back and she exhaled into the air above them. Cosima bit her lip again, that smirk was slaying her right now. With inhibitions all but gone Cosima scooted herself a little closer to the blonde, her hand touching the side of Delphine's thigh. Her little finger stroked her leg as a way of invitation. Delphine took another drag and looked down at her hand. She smiled even more, it was sweet and innocent. That wasn't exactly how she liked to do things though…

"Well, including right now you've been very attractive all day." Delphine replied with a laugh, and passed the joint back over to Cosima. Cosima took it with her free hand, Delphine moved her own hand down to meet Cosima's and brought it up to her face. Cosima's hand rested on Delphine's cheek, Delphine holding it there as she leaned to look right into her eyes. "I just want to say something." Delphine said, even though she was trying to be serious she couldn't help but laugh again. "Before today, I honestly could not see my life going anywhere. And now, out of now where." Delphine smiled genuinely. "You come into my life, and I feel a purpose." Delphine squeezed Cosima's hand. Cosima smiled back at her, her eyes a little glassed over.

"Before I met you, I didn't see any purpose for me. I'm 28 with no real job, I work at the gas station by the way." Cosima added as if a side note. "And now I feel like something is starting." Cosima let it out, she felt like she was holding something back. She was an incredible strong and logical person, even if it got her no where. But that just meant she never really let out her real feelings. What she had just said was real enough.

"I feel it too." Delphine started to grin, her eyes were bright and sparkling in the morning light. Her cheeks were that perfect shade of blush, and to Cosima she was irresistible. Cosima's fingers brushed down Delphine's cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath it, feeling the burning heat. Her eyes looked from Delphine's to her lips, and back again, then back to her lips, as if asking. Delphine nodded, a seriousness in her face. Cosima now knew this wasn't her serious face, it was her 'I seriously want to get fucked' face. Cosima loved it. Taking one long drag on the joint before putting it out in the pool below, Cosima pushed Delphine back onto the roof, getting up on top of her, straddling her thighs. Delphine did not resist, she smiled and held onto Cosima's arms as she leant down and their lips met. It was slow and soft at first, they had never kissed and Cosima had no idea what Delphine was into. But that didn't matter, within seconds Delphine was pulling Cosima into her and pressing her lips harder. Their breathing increased, as their lips interlocked faster. Cosima pulled back to take a breath but she regretted it, her eyes closed she went straight back in. Their lips hit and Delphine moaned, her hands running up and down Cosima's arms, around her shoulders, the small of her back, pressing Cosima into her. Cosima moved, grabbed her glasses and threw them in front of her somewhere, she didn't even care. Delphine pulled her back in fast, both frantically searching each other. Delphine pulled on Cosima's bottom lip between her teeth, moaned and went back in for the kiss. Her lips hungry and relenting. Cosima smirked, she knew this woman was hiding something. Cosima's hands came up to Delphine's shoulders, her hand placed itself around Delphine's neck gently just for a second, then traced down her neck to her collar bones. The touch was sending Delphine into a frenzy, her nipples were threatening to pierce through her blouse, and the thrill between her legs was becoming unbearable. Moaning, Delphine let Cosima rip her blouse open, exposing her silk cream lingerie and those sharp collar bones. Immediately Cosima came back down and their lips were locked, her tongue searching out, tasting the waters. Delphine's tongue met her straight away, in a soft tentative war of exploration. Cosima wanted to trail down and kiss Delphine's collar bones but her lips tasted better than she had ever experienced. Delphine groaned as she felt Cosima's hand move down instead, trailing her fingers between her breasts and pulling at her bra. The pressure and the sudden cool air on her breasts was just adding to how hot Delphine was for Cosima. Cosima could feel the reaction as her hand pushed under her bra and she started to grope and caress her tit, she felt the hard nipple and couldn't help but smirk. Delphine moaned again into their passionate kisses, their lips wet and Delphine's body starting to shiver. "Fuck." Delphine moaned out, Cosima wasn't sure if it was because of what they were doing on the roof of a guy who made a giant dick sculpture, or, what she hoped, was a reaction to her moves.

In the process of kissing and groping, Delphine managed to crawl herself back away from the edge of the roof, and twist the both of them so she was on top. Cosima fell back onto the roof and laughed in her stoned state. Delphine, her hair messy, her mouth wet, and her chest exposed, straddled Cosima and laughed almost hysterically before pulling Cosima up to meet her half way in the kiss. She lowered Cosima back down with each hard impassioned kiss and pushed that hoody off of her toned shoulders. It acted like a blanket for them as Cosima got her arms out of it and wrapped them around Delphine's shoulders. Cosima's couldn't help but open her eyes in the kisses and take a peek at Delphine's hot chest. God damn, she thought, before closing her eyes again. Delphine seemed to be grinding slowly, just noticeably and it was the hottest thing. Cosima's hips reacted and they seemed to move together, the pressure between her legs was phenomenal, and she wanted to do everything within her power to keep that pleasure and more. Delphine started to kiss down Cosima's jaw, to her neck, trailing kisses a long her neck before stopping at her shoulders. Cosima got the hint, Delphine sat up, and quick as ever Cosima pulled her tank top off of her body and threw it behind her. God knows where all of her belongings were ending up. One quick look and her glasses were safe. Thank fuck. Soon they were locked in kissing again, Delphine's hands felt straight onto Cosima's exposed breasts, was she even wearing a bra? Her tits were a lot bigger than she thought, Delphine smiled, she couldn't wait to get her mouth around them. Delphine moved down, feeling and hearing the way Cosima was reacting to her hands. They were expert in caressing, even she had to admit that. Delphine thought back to those lonely nights in Paris, one hand between her legs, the other groping herself as she moaned out into the silent darkness. Cosima's back arches as Delphine's hot wet mouth started kissing around her nipple but not quite on it. Chills were running down Cosima's back, she just wanted to Delphine to fuck her, none of this foreplay shit, she needed Delphine between her legs right now. Moaning out, Cosima's hand came above her head, the other covering her eyes as Delphine began to lick and suck her exposed erect nipple. Fuck. Delphine smirked, and her mouth worked its magic. Her tongue flicking it and playing with it, she knew exactly what this was doing between her legs. Her rhythmic tongue was bound to have a huge effect. Leaving want for more, Delphine moved onto the other breast and used her tricks, Cosima at this point was a moaning mess. Delphine could practically smell that she wanted to be fucked. But nothing she loved more than prolonging the climax. Breathing out heavily, Delphine began to kiss back up to Cosima's mouth. Cosima groaned out in disapproval, she needed Delphine to go down, but when their lips connected it didn't matter. Cosima tried to manoeuvre them so she was on top, but Delphine would not have it, her hands trailed down Cosima's toned and tanned stomach. Cosima's eyes scrunched up waiting for Delphine's hands to get under her pants. But playfully and agonisingly slowly Delphine ran her finger tips just at the hem of her pants, Cosima couldn't have it, she grabbed Delphine's hand and began to guide it down between her legs. Delphine fought back and bit Cosima's lip, and stared into her open eyes. Their eyes connected, glasses over and blind from pleasure. Delphine smirked, Cosima looked from her lips back to her eyes, at that moment Delphine's finger tips pushed between Cosima's wet lips. Moaning out, Cosima opened her legs wider, wanting more of whatever was happening to happen. Slowly Delphine began to rub her fingers up and down Cosima's pussy, relishing in the panting desperate moans of the brunette.

"You're so…" Cosima panted, her eyes closing, and opening, closing and opening with each brush past of her clit. "fucking…good." Cosima moaned out and had to close her eyes and savour the feelings. Her legs were twitching with the expert way Delphine seemed to control her body. Delphine laughed and began to kiss Cosima around her face as her hands reeked havoc between Cosima's legs. There was a long slow moment where Delphine's fingers touched the edge of her core and there was a threat that she was going to go inside of Cosima, to take her, Cosima wanted it more than anything, her hips even rose to encourage her. But Delphine wanted to pick the right moment.

"I'm French." Delphine groaned into Cosima's ear, she leaned in close for the next part, her lips grazing the edge of her ear, her hot breath ghosting over her skin. "We enjoy fucking." Delphine seized the opportunity and thrust her fingers inside of Cosima. Cosima moaned out at the force, Delphine didn't hesitate, she slowly pulled them in and out of her, her thumb inching its way up to slowly circle her clit. Cosima was in awe, fuck, she was always the one to fuck and now this Frenchie was above her, fucking inside of her. Cosima let out a moan. The cool breeze caught Delphine's shoulders as Cosima pushed her jacket and blouse off of them, and let it fall to her elbows. Cosima just needed to marvel at that body, that sweet pale body. Delphine moved her fingers just for a second, but for Cosima it felt a life time, to take off the jacket. Before re-entering her fingers rimmed the edge of her core, teased by just putting the tips in, before thrusting them in entirely. Cosima's hop rose again, she wanted to grind with the fingers, get them as deep inside of her as she could. She had this natural instinct to get fucked. Delphine smirked as she moved up and kissed Cosima softly this time, too much sensation would over load. So Delphine slowly kissed her bottom lip, then her top, then both together, sliding her tongue just to Cosima's lips and tracing them before pushing inside. Cosima reacted slowly, her body too focused on what was happening below to make her any good at kissing. Delphine didn't mind, it was getting her off as much as it was Cosima. Making sure that they were far away from the edge, Delphine made Cosima look her in the eyes, before she winked and started to move down Cosima's body, trailing sweet kisses across her toned stomach. It reacted, the hairs raising, sweat joining at the edges. This was going to be sweet. Delphine had had sex in many many places in her life, most passionate and careless, rough and spontaneous but now she had full control. Maybe for the first time in her life Delphine could do to some one else all those tricks that had been done to her to send her over the edge in to blissful euphoria. Delphine's hands paused for a moment to pull those baggy pants down just enough for her to get in between her supple legs. Cosima giggled a little, not because anything was funny but because she was so fucking high right now. Without a second more, Delphine hovered just over Cosima's bump, just breathing for a second and feeling the longing from Cosima's body. Her moans and how her hips were rising to meet her mouth as her fingers still, but at a slower pace, were moving inside of her. Delphine's tongue came out to meet her lips, tracing up one side, then the other, and again. Then with one final look to Cosima she pushed in with her tongue, slowly using all of the sweet spots she exercised a little too much on herself. Cosima reacted immediately, her moans became louder, angrier, she needed to climax right now. It was getting a little too much. Delphine didn't care, she searched like a hungry animal but in all of the right spaces and with the delicacy of a ballerina on the stage. She could feel the small body getting ready to climax, and so savoured the taste before going for the final rough push.

"Fuuuuucck!" Cosima moaned out, her core flooded and Delphine tasted it. Fuck it was so good. Mon Dieu. Delphine carefully kept playing with Cosima, letting her prolong her come down, gently relaxing her back into normality. It seemed as though Cosima's climax was lasting a while, so Delphine took this time to move back up her body with the swiftness of a fox. She wiped her mouth and pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulders, ruffling it a little and smirking. Cosima opened one eye at a time from behind her arm, it shielded her from the sun that was creeping higher in the sky. "Fuck." Cosima said as she came down, her voice softer and horse. Delphine wanted the favour to be returned so she waited patiently, kissing Cosima's shoulders with little pecks. "Fuck." Cosima said a third time, she moved her arm and placed her hand onto Delphine's thighs that sat on her middle. Her fingers couldn't help but explore, they both slid up her thighs, to her middle and then explored inwardly. That power suit was tight enough that Cosima knew her touches were being felt where they were desperately needed, so she traced her finger tips in the crease between her leg. Delphine's breathing increased, making her cum wouldn't be as hard, Cosima thought. This woman had got herself half way there just making her climax. That made Cosima even hotter. Once she had fully recovered she motioned to Delphine and they span around, swapping sides so that Cosima was in control.

"I just want to say." Cosima said, giggling a little in her high state. "You're the fucking best." Cosima stated, Delphine giggled along with her, her eyes reddening. This fuck would be twice as intense. How many times had Delphine got high, Cosima thought. It didn't matter. She needed to repay the favour this stranger. Cosima leant down and kissed Delphine, making her head rise to meet her lips, making her chase the pleasure, the sensations. Her mouth glided across Delphine's like a magnet, smirking. Delphine was panting, she needed those lips, she needed them and Cosima was teasing her. Out of frustration, Delphine grabbed those dreads and locked her hands in.

"Come here..." Delphine whispered in a pant as she brought Cosima's head to meet her own and their lips met. Cosima was careful, harder, she knew what his woman had done to her, now it was time to show Delphine her tricks. Moving her hand down she pushed straight under those tight pants, straight under the seemingly lacy lingerie and to her wet throbbing core. Damn, this woman was soaked, Cosima thought. It made her giggle a little, Delphine did not giggle. Even the weed could not get her to laugh, she needed to be fucked right now. Cosima did this little trick that she loved, it was certain way of moving her fingers between the lips and clit that seemed to drive all the girls crazy. Delphine was no exception, her hips rose and her head tilted backwards onto the roof top onto Cosima's hoody. Cosima pushed her fingers inside quickly, she knew she couldn't tease now, that would be too much. Delphine groaned out and her hips started to instinctively grind against Cosima's fingers. But this still wasn't enough, Delphine began to gently push Cosima's head down, Cosima laughed. This woman was a desperate mess. Cosima didn't stall too much, her head ran down her body, over her recently exposed stomach, whilst her hands pulled those tight pants off. They were so tailored that Delphine had to kick them completely off and in turn slide her stilettos to the side. Cosima swooped right back in, her mouth working straight away to the delight of Delphine. Her hips rose, Cosima giggled and it sent Delphine even closer the edge. It didn't take long, within minutes Delphine was moaning loudly, saying unfathomable things in French, they seemed aggressive which just made Cosima laugh more. A minute more and Delphine was sent over the edge like a wave of ice water crashing onto the rocks of a cliff. She moaned out loudly, embarrassingly loudly that Cosima was suddenly aware that everyone in the house below would know they were fucking on the roof. Cosima giggled some more and slowly worked her way back up Delphine's body, kissing the trail up to her chest and beyond.

"You are aware…" Delphine started, they had finished in silence and got their things back together. Delphine had managed to get her pants back on, Cosima watched her and she pulled the tight button to meet the whole right over her panties. Somehow even though she had just eaten her out, there was nothing hotter than watching her button up those tight pants, the way she moved to get it done. Cosima pulled hoody a little further up under her head as she laid there on the roof. Delphine was sat on a vent looking over the city, her shoulders slouched. She was coming down hard. "That just a few hours ago I was a complete stranger." Delphine's French accent was stronger than ever, the energy drinks worse off, the tiredness set in and the weed had taken its toll, probably the strongest she had ever smoked. Cosima lent up on her elbow and stared up to Delphine with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I know." Cosima laughed and marvelled at the woman she had literally screaming with pleasure just 15 minutes ago. Then she paused in thought and words. "What are we now, do you think?" She said tentatively, she wasn't sure, she wasn't going to push for anything, but she felt like she had to continue this. Delphine looked down to Cosima, that little woman with the fingers of a god and the tongue…Mon dieu! But she knew this had to either go somewhere or end. Realistically, this was fun, and she would love to do it every day. But she did work ridiculous hours, her job was extremely demanding and she barely had time for herself let alone anyone else. But even though she had no time, she couldn't just leave it.

"I think…" Delphine said with a sigh, she looked away from Cosima and instead focused on the city the full light encompassing all of it, people everywhere cars and lights and noises filled the air. "We should do this again." Delphine said simply and stood up, buttoned up her blouse, and from an inside picked out a business card and flicked it to the ground. She didn't mean to seem so dismissive with the flick of her card, but she couldn't catch feelings. Catching feelings ruined research. Cosima laughed and rolled onto her back, her hands coming up to her face. "I'll see you around?" Delphine asked, she was trying to seem casual but she was sorry to be leaving.

"Yeah sure." Cosima said, she thought it was funny that Delphine had probably had the morning of her life and now she leaving. But like all of them, Delphine would be back. Cosima managed to roll over a little and watch Delphine walk back across the roof, watch that ass bounce when her legs moved. It would be sad not the spend the day with it.

Delphine got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped, her hand on the railing. What was she doing? 1, she was about to get into a car still intoxicated, that was a bad move. But 2, she was leaving behind perhaps her way out. Her life was not perfect, she did not love the lack of social life, the long hours and the constant pressure. Maybe this was a sign that she needed to take this chance, she needed to get out of herself. Delphine just stared at the city below. The world had no ended because she had just slept with a stranger, the Earth was still in orbit, her phone had not buzzed frantically with crisis at work. All was well. Screw it. Delphine said and marched back up those stairs, across the roof, dropped herself to the floor, took Cosima's head in her hands.

"Let's do this. Whatever this is, let's do it." Delphine requested, desperation in her voice. Cosima grinned, leant forward and kissed her.


End file.
